


she

by gayyearning



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mildolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyearning/pseuds/gayyearning
Summary: What if Gwendolyn and Mildred had the courage to join the people dancing?
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	she

**Author's Note:**

> i am not yearning for a sex scene, i am yearning for affectionate!mildolyn

Mildred is quite frantic at the sight of the people coming in Lucia. By people, she means the percentage of people who may or may not be Gwendolyn. 

Having had the courage to ask Gwendolyn to the dance still shocks Mildred to the core, on where she had gotten the confidence, she will never know—nevertheless, she regrets nothing about it. 

Mildred’s palms start sweating profusely, her heartbeat growing faster by the second- the sight of a woman in Turquoise Blue enters the hall. _Gwendolyn Briggs_ , Mildred mutters under her breath, smiling from ear-to-ear because of how breathless Gwendolyn looks. She’s not going to lie, Mildred thought that Gwendolyn was more likely to not come given how aloof Mildred is at times and how this uncertainty can drive Gwendolyn away from her, which she understands. Nonetheless, she is happy. Happy to have the woman of her dreams—the woman who with no doubt trusts her despite her unspeakable acts and undeniable anxiety. 

More sweat comes out of Mildred’s palms, she can even feel the sweat forming on her upper lip. “My sweetest,” Gwendolyn mutters as she comes closer to Mildred. Close enough to give affection, far enough to make the people around them think that they are no more than friends. A giggle comes out from Mildred, the term of endearment gave her tingles she could not expound on except it felt electric, the good kind of jolt you don’t get from men.

“Hello, you.” Mildred gives as a response as she tries to breathe normally while she can see from her peripheral view of how Gwendolyn is getting closer. The two women are now side-by-side, watching the men and women dancing. Gwendolyn reaches for Mildred’s hand—unbeknownst to Mildred, the act made her heart stop for a second the moment she felt Gwendolyn’s hand intertwine with hers. 

“We should be there, you know? Dancing.” Gwendolyn felt a jolt in her heart as she realises how ironic it is to have the woman you like, likes you back, but have the world as you know it hates the mutual attraction that you and your woman share. 

“Maybe.. someday.” Mildred responds. Looking at the woman in front of her, a pang of sadness rushes through her heart as she realises the irony of having had invited Gwendolyn to such an event. 

It’s as if Gwendolyn did not hear a word Mildred said, she pulled the woman by her arms to the dance floor. The sight of the people around them are now fixed on the two women on the dance floor, both women feeling the heat in their cheeks from both the attention they are getting and from having done a romantic act with and for each other. The whispers in the room are getting louder as the two women dance to the song (I know Dodie was nonexistent in the 40s, but let’s say she wasn’t and they danced to She by Dodie).

_Am I allowed to look at her like that  
Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at  
And she smells like lemongrass and sleep  
She tastes like apple juice and peach  
Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture  
And she means everything to me_

It’s as if the two women are in their own little world, unfazed.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part two of this hence the ending :)


End file.
